


Perfection

by slaying_dragons



Category: Final Fantasy XIII
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-04
Updated: 2017-08-23
Packaged: 2018-12-11 02:30:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 9,391
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11704944
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/slaying_dragons/pseuds/slaying_dragons
Summary: Rygdea has to play the personal bodyguard of Cid Raines for a while, being stuck in the Commander's flat. As much as he thinks this is a chance to get to know each other more, soon Rygdea finds himself strangely attracted to this perfect human being. But is Raines actually that perfect?This is an AU take on the Cavalry boys' story, still going parallel to the game. Rating will go up in following chapters.





	1. Chapter 1

Rygdea checks the commlink twice before turning at his unhappy looking superior and cracking him a lopsided smirk. "You're all set now, Commander. Sit back and enjoy your vacation."

The word of a possible assassination has reached them only a day ago. In order to guarantee Cid Raines' safety, they are ordered to protect the Commander in a house lockdown. The security is tightened in the building, while Rygdea leads the small group of personal bodyguards. So here they are, in the confines of Cid Raines' flat.

Raines stands in the middle of the large living room, fully in his knightly uniform, arms crossed over his chest. His expression doesn't tell much, but his most trusted man, a.k.a.. Rygdea, can easily see how much this displeases him. It is a bit amusing to see how desperate such an overpowering figure can be against orders coming from the very top, he has to admit. But of course, he doesn't say that aloud.

"This is not really needed." Raines says with that perfectly calm and collected voice of his, facing the door as if he will walk out any moment. Not that Rygdea will allow that.

"Orders are orders." The shorter man never stops grinning, possibly looking overly happy about this change of pace. "This is for your own safety, boss."

But Raines argues further. "I am capable of providing my own safety."

Rygdea is quite aware of that. Raines is the Commander for many reasons, after all. Not only a perfect strategist and a noble leader, he is also a badass martial artist. Cid Raines doesn't need any weapons to take down on a small army. 

"We still have to follow orders. I'm sure this won't last more than a few days. And I'll be here to keep you company, so it can't be that bad, huh?"

After a few silent moments, Raines nods, his solid defense finally cracking.

"Now go and change into something comfortable. Take a nap or whatever you want to do." Rygdea adds with a cheeky wink, then checks his weapons once more. He is glad Raines does as he is told, disappears into his bedroom and stays there for a few hours.

...

Windows and the door are checked over and over until Rygdea is satisfied. Not even a sneaky bird can make it's way into here without getting detected. He keeps pacing in between vantage points in the flat, taking his duty very seriously.

Raines' flat is neat and spacious. It is mostly white with minimal designing, making Rygdea wonder if his commander is a neat freak. There isn't any photographs around and Rygdea knows better not to stick his nose.

This is a whole different level of closeness to be in Raines' living quarters. They were always close, as close as a commander and his right hand man can be. Yet this is more personal, revealing a different angle into his superior's world outside of his job.

Rygdea cannot help feeling further curious. Should he feel ashamed? Maybe. But he doesn't.

...

It is late afternoon, when Raines' bedroom door opens and he steps out in a pair of soft sweatpants and a shirt. They are all white, adding to the knightly charm of his, which doesn't surprise Rygdea and he examines his superior from head to toe. Without his uniform, Raines looks leaner. But his shirt hugs his torso and upper arms snugly, defining his nicely toned body. After spotting his bare feet, Rygdea wonders if Raines has to get all his clothes custom made, because he is fucking two meters tall.

"Hungry?" Raines asks casually, as he heads for the open kitchenette attached to the living room. "I'll prepare dinner."

Rygdea finds himself surprised. "I didn't know you could cook, Commander." 

"I can." Raines responds, while he opens the fridge and takes out ingredients. "But don't expect much."

Rygdea moves to one of the windows of the room, where the curtains are shut tight, watching Raines from there with a smile. "I can't wait to try."

...

They eat by the counter of the kitchenette, sitting on the stools across each other. Rygdea thinks there is a party going on in his mouth. Raines is a master chef in kitchen, he gives that.

"Is there anything you aren't perfect at?" The captain asks with a playful smile and stuffs his mouth with more delicious food. It's meat and some professionally sliced vegetables with some heavenly sauce. Even the best restaurants cannot beat this.

"I am not perfect in most things." Raines speaks once he swallows his food, a small smile tugging at his lips. No wonder he feels flattered by Rygdea's compliments.

But Rygdea is only telling the truth. He seriously believes Raines to be the most perfect human being in the world. "Successful, strong, clever, good looking, a great cook." He chuckles and waves his fork in between them. "Dunno... But that sounds perfect to me."

Raines just shakes his head at that, but he is openly smiling.

...

Rygdea is sitting by the white couch and checking his tablet, when Raines makes it out of bathroom. He has a towel wrapped around his waist and another hanging by his head. His bare torso is wet and hard not to look at. He has the body of a hard training man indeed.

Raines walks back to his bedroom, but stops in midway to glance at the captain. "Feel free to use the shower whenever you want." He says and adds. "Consider this place to be your home."

Then he disappears in his bedroom and Rygdea thinks Raines is also perfect with being kind.


	2. Chapter 2

It is late hours of the night and Rygdea suppresses a yawn. He is allowed to get some sleep whenever needed, as long as he lets his men know about it. But he still wants to stay awake as much as he can. So he takes a shower and changes into fresh clothes. After brushing his teeth, he straps his weapons back on. Then he finds Raines bringing out a pillow and some sheets to transform the couch into a more comfortable sleeping place.

"I can handle the rest, boss. Thank you." Rygdea takes over and watches Raines go back to his bedroom.

So the guy is also a nice host. Rygdea almost can't stop himself from rolling his eyes.

...

The rest of the night is uneventful. Rygdea gets a few hours of sleep with his blaster hidden under the pillow. The couch is quite comfortable, possibly more comfortable than his bed. He rests well. He wakes up to the delicious scent of breakfast, making him wonder what kind of piece of art Raines is cooking.

He doesn't need invitation to slide onto a stool and watch as Raines finishes preparing. "I never imagined you to be such a domestic person." Rygdea teases his superior, which earns him a side glare. 

It is then he notices a bandage around Raines' right hand. "What happened?"

The black haired man looks down at his hand and shakes his head. "Nothing important. Just a small cut."

Rygdea nods and gets distracted by the plate Raines places before him.

...

Most of the day is spent with two of them sitting in the living room and working on reports together. It is almost like any other day in Cavalry, if he doesn't count Raines being in more comfortable clothes.

Rygdea makes his routine controls at times and all is good.

By the time their reports are all done, the captain feels his body to be sore. Standing up, he stretches his arms up and turns to give Raines a playful smile. "Wanna do something fun for the evening?"

That draws the Commander's pure attention, making him look up from his tablet with a hint of hope. "I can buy you a drink. I know of a nice place in the neighborhood."

Rygdea almost feels bad to false lead his superior. "Not that, I'm afraid."

Raines sighs with disappointment and looks away, a defeated expression is on his handsome face. "This feels like prison."

The Captain's previous smile vanishes, as he watches Raines from his spot. "Think this as a time off. In a few days, we'll be back to the skies."

But Rygdea's words of comfort don't have much effect on Raines. The taller man wears that gloomy expression for the rest of the day. Even during the dinner, he allows an uncomfortable silence sink in between them. That is how Rygdea realizes Raines is a free spirit. He cannot stand being chained down.

...

Next day is much better, when Raines decides to work out in the middle of the living room. His flat doesn't have an extra room for this purpose, so he mainly does push ups and sit ups after pulling the coffee table out of the way. He wears only a pair of sweatpants, thus his nicely toned torso is on display.

Rygdea enjoys watching those muscles in work, noticing how Raines' chest flushes and sweat runs down those perfect abs after so many sets. Jet black hair is wet with his own sweat, now combed back to reveal more of his face. 

It is a nice look, Rygdea thinks.

He can't help licking his lips, whenever Raines gives a break, breathing hard and heavy. His commander is a perfectly attractive man, no wonder. Rygdea isn't even into guys. But if he was, Raines would certainly be his type.

The Commander is everyone's type.

...

Two more days pass and the lockdown continues with no certain date to end. Raines is getting restless to be stuck in between doors for too long. Rygdea can understand, since he has been here the whole time as well. But it doesn't bother him that much. He likes Raines' flat. He certainly loves the food. He enjoys the company of the man he admires.

Since their food stock has been decreasing, Rygdea gives a shopping list to one of his men. He makes sure to add a few bottles of strong drinks. If they can't go out for a drink, then the drinks can come to them. 

After dinner Rygdea brings out one of the bottles and fills up a large glass of that, sliding to his superior's way. "C'mon. Drink it up."

The taller man arches his brows at that, looking a bit surprised. "Are you not going to join me?"

Rygdea smirks at that. "As much as I'd like that, I can't drink on duty." Then he taps his fingers against the counter. "Go ahead. Enjoy it for both of us."

Raines seems skeptical at first, but he doesn't argue about it. He takes a sip, then another and all the way.

"Woah, slow down, boss." He grins, then shakes his head. This is very amusing. "On another thought, nah. Let's get you properly drunk."

After half of the bottle being downed by Cid Raines alone, the Commander can barely sit straight. Before he can pass out over the counter, Rygdea helps him to his bedroom. Raines is so very tall and heavy against his side, but Rygdea is strong enough to carry most of the body weight. He is a well trained soldier, after all.

Once he puts Raines into his bed and pulls the covers on him, Rygdea witnesses how fast his superior falls asleep. He checks the windows and makes sure the curtain remains shut tight. It is when he catches a glimpse of that bandaged hand of Raines. It must be a stubborn wound. He will make sure to check it tomorrow. For now, Raines can sleep tight.

...

In the morning, it is Rygdea who prepares breakfast for them. Raines wakes up late with a headache. The Captain can tell that just by looking at that face and messy hair. 

"Good morning, sunshine." He can't help but teasing the Commander, who groans and makes it into the bathroom to take a shower. 

By the time Raines gets out all clean and refreshed for a new day, Rygdea is ready to serve their plates. He uses his mom's special breakfast recipe, which isn't as good as hers or Raines' cooking. But it is edible none the less.

The taller man seems to enjoy the food, which is a sweet victory for Rygdea.

"Want me to have a look at that?" The Captain points at Raines' right hand, which earns him a surprised look being followed with a shake of head.

"It's alright." Raines says casually and sips from his tea.

"You sure? Is it infected?" Rygdea insists, wanting to check it in person. But Raines offers him a slight smile.

"If you are concerned that much, please don't give me too many drinks again."

Rygdea's grin widens at that. "Worried to embarrass yourself, Commander?" He chuckles. "Fear not. I won't tell anyone, if you do something silly."

Raines sighs at that, but both laugh this off.

...

That evening Rygdea witnesses what Raines actually means. And that is a quite unexpected turn of events.

After a couple of glasses, Raines gets in a relaxed mood. Unlike yesterday's fast paced drinking, he is taking it slow this time. He sinks back into the couch with his long legs being stretched before him. Rygdea grins over his glass of water, as he watches his superior laugh at his lousy jokes. That is cute or what?

So Raines is a cheerful drunk, when he doesn't end up passing out.

"Another." The taller man offers his empty glass and Rygdea isn't sure if he should refill. 

"Boss, you drank enough for today. And no offense, but you're kinda heavy to carry around. Go to your bed, while you can."

Raines frowns at that answer and sits up, but loses his balance quickly. Rygdea catches him in between strong arms, yet Raines has his face buried into his neck. Then the Captain hears the other say "Mm. You smell good."

He bursts into a laughter. Too bad he promised Raines that he will not tell anyone about his drunk antics, because he would enjoy to brag about this compliment of his scent.

"Why thank you." Rygdea chuckles and then his eyes widen at that hot and wet feeling against his neck. Is Raines licking him?

"Boss?" He asks with a worried tone and tries to push Raines off, yet he is interrupted by a hand pressing to his crotch. What is even happening here?

"Hey, Boss? It's me. Rygdea." He says as if this revelation will put some sense into Raines' drunk mind. Of course, he may be thinking this is a woman and not a man. Stuff happens.

The taller man doesn't pull away. "You like this, Rygdea." Instead he keeps stroking Rygdea through his trousers and feeling him getting hard beneath the layers.

"Fuck." Rygdea breaths out, not sure how to feel about this. He isn't even sure if Raines is into men. The guy is drunk, yeah. So it is the better option to dump him to his bed and sleep it off, act like this never happened. There is no way he will remember this once sober anyway.

But the growing erection in his pants tells him to let Raines do whatever he desires. Maybe he would suck him off, wrap that pretty mouth around his shaft and deep throat him. Rygdea hasn't had any experience with men before, but it isn't like he will say no, if Raines offered.

"What I am even thinking?" Rygdea frowns at himself. He cannot take advantage of a drunk man and ruin the trusting bond they have.

Before he can push Raines off, the taller man pulls him into a kiss. It's slow and hot, addicting. Rygdea resists kissing him back, which is a difficult task. Then Raines pulls back and Rygdea looks at the other man's face from such closeness. Glossy eyes, smooth skin and those delicious parted lips. 

Damn, the guy is overly pretty.

Rygdea snaps out of it, when Raines' hands start working on his buckle. Then he whispers into his ear. "I want you to-"

"Fuck!" Rygdea interrupts whatever tempting request that is and shoves Raines' hands off. "Do you even know how fucking difficult this is for me?"

It really is. Every ounce of his willpower is being used now. It would be too easy to say yes and have his fun. But he cannot do that. He isn't that desperate.

So he pushes Raines off of him and then helps him to the bedroom. After tucking his superior in, he leaves the room and goes to take a cold shower.

He can't believe he has a hard on from another guy touching him. But it is Cid Fucking Raines. Commander Perfection. The guy is everyone's type, so Rygdea thinks he can allow himself with an exception. 

Before running the water, he jerks off to the idea of Raines going down on him.


	3. Chapter 3

Next morning Raines remembers nothing. Rygdea feels at ease about his actions, since it was the right thing to do. He didn't take advantage of his superior. But that doesn't stop his mind keep going back to what could have happened. It isn't like he is planning to tell Raines about what kind of a drunk he is, yet he fails to keep his mouth shut about his curiosity.

"So, Boss..." He says casually after dinner, washing the dishes. "Just curious."

Raines throws him a quick glance, as he places the leftovers into the fridge.

"Do you think I'm attractive?" Rygdea asks so directly. He was actually planning to beat around the bush and ask him what kind of girls or boys he liked, but then lost his patience in mid way.

Raines gives him a surprised look by the fridge door.

"C'mon. If I offered, would you do me?" Rygdea expands his question in the most improper way. If Raines wishes, he can even report him for sexual harassment for this. But Rygdea no longer cares. He needs to know if Raines has a thing for him or not.

"I should remind you such things are not allowed among our ranks." Raines gives the most obvious answer from the book, but Rygdea will have none of that.

"No one needs to know." He gives a cheeky smirk. "And I'm offering."

Raines remains frozen, obviously trying to digest this sudden offer coming from Rygdea. The shorter man decides to give a nudge.

"I thought you liked my scent." He grins and Raines' eyes widen. Oh, yes. He must be remembering.

A hand comes up to his forehead, possibly trying to hide his shame. It is a fine look in Commander Perfect. 

"I apologize for my behavior last night." Raines almost shudders, unable to look at Rygdea in the eye. "I know I cannot hide behind excuses, so please forgive-"

Rygdea decides to interrupt him. "There is nothing to forgive. It was actually hot." He chuckles, which draws out a confused look from Raines.

"If you're still up for it, I want in." Flashing his best grin, Rygdea waits for Raines to come to his senses. When it takes too long, Rygdea knows it is time for another nudge. He grabs the taller man's arm and pulls him close. Easily snaking his hands up and around the other's head, Rygdea captures Raines' lips with his in a heated kiss.

There isn't any resistance coming from his superior as he expected. But then Raines kisses back, trapping Rygdea in between his solid body and the kitchen counter.

This is really hot.

Rygdea enjoys the way Raines cups his cheeks with his large but gentle hands and presses his body so close. In return the Captain runs his fingers in those silky locks, fisting them and pulling to crush the other man's mouth even closer.

When they part to catch their breath, Rygdea grins and presses his palms against Raines' chest. He is getting to know his commander in a very close and personal level now.

"I take this as a yes." He is teasing again, while Raines just looks into his eyes like that, slightly flushed and mouth open.

"Yes. Yes, I want this very much." Raines finally admits, which earns him another pull from Rygdea, so he can lick those delicious lips. 

Raines is certainly not like any other women he has been with. He is damn tall, has massive hands and certainly the prettiest human being Rygdea ever met. Those long fingers feel really good against the Captain's crotch.

They may be going fast paced, but that is alright. Rygdea isn't the most patient man. Without an ounce of shame, he whispers into Raines' ear. "I want to fuck your mouth."

The taller man's lips curve upward at that and to Rygdea's surprise, he goes down on his knees without a question. His big hands gently unbuckle Rygdea's trousers and pull them down to his knees. Then in an instant, his mouth is against the Captain's balls, licking and nuzzling and massaging. Rygdea thinks he can just come to this view. But he wants to come down to Raines' throat instead.

His back is pressed against the counter to support his body, a hand grabs that perfect jet black hair in a death grip. After sucking on the head for a while, Raines starts taking in more. His shaft disappears in that hot and wet mouth, making Rygdea moan loudly. This is much better than his fantasy in the shower.

Rygdea can't even remember when he starts to thrust into that inviting mouth like an animal in rut. Every time he hits the back of Raines' throat, the man on his knees makes the most delicious noises. And when Rygdea finally hits his orgasm, he takes pride in making Raines swallow each drop.

Spent, sliding down to the floor, Rygdea catches his breath in Raines' arms. He wants to return the favor and reaches into his superior's pants. And damn...

The guy is big everywhere. There is no way it can fit in his mouth. Instead of whining about, Rygdea leaves to experiment for a later date and finishes him off with a hand job. That perfect bliss look on Raines' face is beautiful.

Then his superior rests his forehead against Rygdea's shoulder, as he catches his breath. He has a vulnerable aura about him and the Captain wants to see this more.

...

Rygdea finishes washing the dishes and then contacts his men to make his routine controls. Raines comes out of the bathroom with a towel around his waist. Instead of heading for his bedroom, he pauses to glance at Rygdea's way.

"If you are done for today, would you like to come and join me?" He cannot sound more polite than this.

The Commander doesn't need to ask that twice. Rygdea wraps up his stuff and heads to the bedroom to find a very naked Raines sitting against the headboard, those long long legs pushed up and spread apart to put both his growing erection and that tight looking entrance on display. He has a tube in one hand, while he uses the other to finger himself.

Rygdea's jaw almost hits the floor.

He doesn't bother closing the door behind, since it is only two of them in the flat. With slow steps, he approaches to the foot of the bed, his hands already unbuckling his trousers to free his growing erection. Then he just stands there, stroking himself at the sight of Raines fucking himself on fingers. Rygdea has seen a lot of porn in his life and this beats everything in every level.

"Fuck. You are so hot like that, stretching yourself for me." He almost growls and his hand jerks faster.

Raines only sighs at that, pausing to squeeze more lubricant to his fingers. This time he inserts three fingers in, making him pant faster. But when he finally gathers his voice to speak, it makes Rygdea chuckle.

"How long are you going to stand there?" Raines asks with a half broken voice. "I'm not putting on a show here."

Rygdea has to disagree. "I dunno. It's a fucking good show, if you ask me." He can watch Raines finger himself all day. He just loves the way those long fingers sink and disappear into that tight looking hole. But thinking again, he wants to get his shaft in there more.

After peeling his clothes off, Rygdea climbs up to the bed and crawls over Raines on his hands and knees, his hard length hanging in between his legs. As Rygdea kisses him, Raines wraps a hand around the Captain's erection and slicks him up. So they will not use condoms.

That turns Rygdea on more. He wants to come inside the big guy.

He presses Raines into the bed, pushes his knees up to his shoulders and sinks in. It's so tight, hot and inviting. Rygdea doesn't take it slow and goes all the way in until his balls press against the taller man's ass. But he pauses there to give Raines a moment to adjust and watch his twisted expression. Every single thing about this moment is hot.

When he fucks Raines into the bed, Rygdea is fast, hard and deep. His superior has his long long legs wrapped around his hips and bucks up to meet each thrust. Once Rygdea reaches his peak, he buries himself in the deepest and shoots his seed into his superior. He can feel wetness in between their chests, which means Raines came without even being touched.

"Fuck..." Rygdea says in between hard breathing and licks a sweat drop from Raines' forehead. "Another thing you are perfect at."

Raines can only smile at that, looking too tired to laugh. But he keeps his long limbs wrapped around his Captain.

Damn, this guy is the prettiest thing ever.


	4. Chapter 4

Next days pass with Rygdea juggling in between his duties and engaging in sexual activities with Cid Raines. 

He doesn't think he will ever complain.

One morning after a quick meeting with his men, he bends Raines over the kitchen counter and takes him from behind. With Raines' perfectly sculpted ass presented at him like that, he enjoys digging his fingers into those hips and fuck into him in a frantic pace. Raines comes without being touched again, painting his counter with his come, which is ironic for a neat freak like him. 

But Rygdea's favorite part is when he pulls out of Raines and watches pearly white fluid running down his inner thighs. He wants to take a picture of this and keep it forever.

His logic says he needs to add a few packs of condoms to the shopping list. But then it would be pretty much exposing this secret to all his men.

Yes, that is a good enough excuse.

...

In the afternoon Rygdea sits on the couch with a completely naked Raines straddling his lap. There is something really hot about being fully clothed against that hot bare skin. He has their erections pressed up together in one hand, as he lazily strokes them. His other hand is behind Raines, two spit slick fingers are probing inside him.

Raines enjoys the treatment from both sides, rocking his hips back and forth, as he clings at Rygdea's shoulders desperately. 

When they both come about the same moment, Rygdea's clothes are ruined. But this is fucking worth the mess.

...

Rygdea wants to try sucking Raines off in the shower. The taller man presses his back against the cool tiles, while Rygdea kneels in between his parted legs. He has a hand wrapped around the base of that long shaft and his tongue pressed against the tip. This is the first time he is doing this kind of thing. He doesn't believe he is interested in sucking any other man off. But for Raines, he is willing to do anything.

So he takes all he can in his mouth, sucking and licking. Above him, Raines moans and shudders, whispering sweet things. By the time the head hits the back of his throat, there is still more he cannot fit in his mouth. Rygdea doesn't think he can deep throat in his first attempt, but he wants to practice it for Raines.

Looking up at his superior with a full mouth, Rygdea tries to give a smirk. Their eyes meet, so Rygdea can see how lost Raines is. Then he pulls back and pushes in, hoping to cause some delicious friction.

After he gets a finger inside Raines, it quickens things with how he abuses that sweet spot inside. When Raines comes with a cry, Rygdea tries to swallow everything. But there is simply too much and he has to pull out at some point. Waves of pearly white fluid hit his face, coating his eyelashes and running down his cheeks.

"Fuck..." Rygdea smirks at himself. "We should do this more often."

Then his lips are captured by a charmed Raines in a kiss.

...

Rygdea fucks Raines in the couch, on the floor and in his bed over and over. The wall doesn't work for them hence the height difference, yet Rygdea thinks it can be done, if he can map out their positions by trial and error. But that is fine for now. He enjoys having Raines writhing under him. He always wears that vulnerable expression which Rygdea is addicted to. And when he comes, Raines always has Rygdea's name on his lips.

It is almost impossible to believe how Raines has been a single man at this age. Giving another thought to that, he can see how things like this can be forgotten or avoided in their line of job. He doesn't ask and pry, but Rygdea feels like he is probably the luckiest man ever to have Raines' pure attention on him.

This probably won't last once the lockdown is over, but that is okay. He will make the best use of this time.

...

Curiosity takes over at some point and Rygdea kneels on the bed, hands clutching at the headboard. Raines has a slick finger rubbing inside him, pushing in and out. Since Raines has been enjoying this act so much, why can't he?

It feels a bit uncomfortable at first, but Raines works his magic on him, brushing his finger to all the right places. Rygdea moans with pleasure, when two fingers fuck into him in a steady pace. Then a third one joins up and he thinks he can't be stretched further than this.

Of course, he is wrong.

"I don't think I can take all of you inside." He says with a raspy tone, then gives Raines a playful wink over his shoulder. "But it's a challenge."

Raines is a gentle lover. He goes slow and nice on Rygdea, pausing often to give him time to adjust, rewarding him with many kisses all over his shoulders. Sweat beads on his forehead by the time Raines is fully sheathed in. His superior wraps an arm around his waist and plants more soothing kisses over his neckline. That tall body covers his back so perfectly, Rygdea thinks perhaps Raines is the perfect one for him.

A perfect match.

In bed that is. Not that he thinks he is even a candidate for something more. But he isn't going there. Not now.

"This is strangely hot." He says playfully, enjoying that feeling of fullness. He is impressed at his own ass to take all of Raines. Then he rolls his hips experimentally and his whole body shudders with newly found pleasures.

"I want you to fuck me hard, Commander." Rygdea can't even suppress his grin, when Raines lets out a soft laughter and does as he is told.

Rygdea sees stars, when he comes in Raines' hand, his ass still being pounded deep and hard. He enjoys his superior using his body as he wishes, rewarding him with hot seed filling him up.

They cuddle up in the bed, ruining Raines' sheets. Rygdea's ass feels a bit sore, but he doesn't care. He never felt this relaxed in his life before. 

"I think I'm falling for you, Boss." He murmurs uncontrollably and presses a kiss against Raines' wrist, catching a glimpse of a pattern by the corner of the bandage. 

Wasn't it supposed to be healed by now?

Raines' silky voice draws his attention away. "It is a mutual feeling." He tenderly combs Rygdea's bangs away from his forehead and then kisses his lips.

Rygdea thinks he wants to settle down with a family, once all is over. And the perfect family he wants is Cid Raines.

Damn him for being mushy. He wants mushy. He wants this.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Coming up next: Everything goes down the hill. :D


	5. Chapter 5

The lockdown continues. 

Rygdea holds a quick meeting with his men in Raines' flat, while the Commander takes a shower. But they aren't finished by the time he steps out. Rygdea is thankful about him wearing a pair of sweatpants and a shirt. He prefers the nudity of that tall body being exclusive to him.

Raines greets the men with his trademark charming smile, running a hand through his wet hair. His cheeks are slightly flushed and water drops roll down his long elegant neck. His shirt hugs his arms and chest more than usual and his feet are bare. Certainly an interesting sight for everyone.

"Gentlemen, I must thank you for all the hard work. I will personally make sure to reward everyone in the near future." He says with his silky tone, as he grabs the ends of the towel around his neck and wipes fresh water drops off his skin.

They all bow with cheerful smiles and then Raines disappears in his bedroom. Rygdea wraps up the meeting and walks them out. 

One of Rygdea's most trusted men turns at him with a sly smirk, once they are out of the flat. "Man... I'm not even into guys, but I'd totally do that."

Rygdea laughs aloud, patting his friend on the shoulder. "Me, too."

...

That night Raines fucks Rygdea against the wall. The Captain has his legs wrapped around Raines' waist, hands on the other's chest to squeeze and twist those hard nipples. He pushes down to meet every powerful thrust, which feeds to the fire inside him. This isn't the most comfortable position with his back against such hard surface, but there is something extremely hot about how Raines can keep them perfectly balanced with his raw strength. It doesn't take them long to be driven to the edge.

It is an amusing thought to have his men randomly walk into the flat and find them like this. He cannot say he is an exhibionist, but he wouldn't mind the world to know he has the ownership of Commander Perfect. Or it is the other way around. 

He wants to brag about it.

Yet of course, that would be against rules, so he cannot do that. Not openly. 

When Rygdea's feet touch the floor again, he feels his legs weak and ass quite sore. It is a good kind of sore.

He simply drags Raines to the shower and helps washing his hair. Then he has to make his last round of controls before he retires for the night.

Rygdea doesn't use the couch for sleep anymore. Raines happily shares his bed.

...

The final order comes in two days, that the lockdown will be ending tomorrow morning. The threat has not been caught yet, but they assume it will be safer from this point.

While Raines looks quite relieved to have his freedom back, Rygdea is almost sad to leave this kind of domestic life behind. He had a blast with sharing a flat with Raines and living like some newly wed couple.

It isn't like he wants to leave his soldier life behind, but he doesn't want to lose this either.

"You should be glad that you don't need to play my babysitter anymore." Raines says with a charming smirk over his tablet. He has a long leg crossed over the other, sitting on the couch.

Rygdea crosses his arms over his chest, his back against the wall. "Yeah, but I like that." He waves a finger in between them. "I like this."

Raines lets out a soft chuckle. "We can still have this, if that's what you want."

Rygdea pushes himself away from the wall and walks to Raines, then climbing over his lap, straddling his thighs. "Fuck yes. I want this. I want you." Picking the tablet up from Raines' hands, Rygdea puts it away, so he can wrap his arms around those broad shoulders and kiss him heatedly. 

"I want all your perfect self for myself." Rygdea murmurs in between kisses and Raines pulls him even closer, so their chests are pressed together.

"You use that word without thinking." The taller man says after sliding his lips to Rygdea's jawline. His hands slip down to the Captain's hips, playfully squeezing them.

"Do you accept being mine?" Rygdea grins, as Raines trails kisses down his neck. He is already getting hard in his pants.

Raines murmurs in between kisses. "I do, as long as you accept belonging to me in return."

That sends a jolt to Rygdea's groin. "Fuck, yes. Yes." His eyes are closed, his hips lazily rock against Raines' stomach.

"I would like to do this properly." Raines says with a silky tone after sucking on a spot in Rygdea's collarbone. "Let me take you out for a date."

Rygdea chuckles at that. They are doing things backward. Fucking first and dating later. But he doesn't care about such orders. He likes what they have here. "Sure. A date. I like that." He grins, running his hand through his lovers' jet black hair. "What about dessert?"

Raines pulls his head back to smile at Rygdea, eyes sparkling with lust. "Let me demonstrate it."

...

The demonstration is a perfect one, as expected from Raines. He has Rygdea lie back on the bed, already stripped down to his skin. The Captain braces himself against elbows to watch Raines' beautifully sculpted ass sinking down on his shaft. He wants to protest at first, that he prefers to look to his lover's pretty face. But the view is too good to pass, as he can clearly see his hardness spreading that tight hole and disappearing in. It is a pleasure to watch how Raines bounces up and down on him eagerly, making those delicious noises.

Rygdea cannot watch forever, so he grabs onto those hips and bucks up to meet Raines halfway. That brings out louder noises from his lover.

When he wants to speed things up further, Rygdea stands up on his knees without pulling out which causes Raines to bend forward. The taller man braces himself on his elbows and knees, ass up in the air. Rygdea finds himself enjoying this position the most, seeing how tightly Raines clutches to the sheets. With further passion, he relentlessly fucks into Raines with harsh thrusts, causing obscene noises whenever his balls slap to his lover's ass.

When he comes, his loses his breath for a few long moments. 

...

They lie together in the bed, Rygdea being sprawled over the taller body, enjoying their last lazy moments. He listens to Raines' heart beat under his ear, his one hand running up and down on his the other man's side. He can feel Raines' touch in between his shoulder blades. They need to clean up, but fuck that. Rygdea wants to stay like this for more.

"Best dessert ever." He says, bringing Raines' free hand to his lips and kisses it. He notices it is still wrapped with a bandage.

Raines chuckles at that and shifts his long legs at each side of Rygdea's body, so the Captain is in between them. This is where he belongs to. The idea of settling down with Raines suddenly feels closer.

Is he getting sappy or what?

"Y'know, boss... I really really like you." Rygdea doesn't care anymore. He was never good with playing it slow or be hard to get. He has to say what he feels. With their line of duty, anything can happen the next day. Wasting time is wasting chances.

"I want us to grow old together." He chuckles at how romantic he can be, still toying with that bandaged hand. "As a family, that is."

"Rygdea..." Raines whispers in a surprised tone, his hand combing the shorter man's hair lovingly. "I'd like that."

Kissing that hand over and over, Rygdea grins like a crazy man. He must be the happiest man in the world. Luckiest, too, because he has Cid Raines.

His thoughts are interrupted, when he catches a glimpse of a black mark by the corner of the bandage. He doesn't even think, when he tugs at it and pulls it free. Then he is looking at that familiar brand of an l'Cie, which freezes his grin.

Rygdea doesn't know what he thinks, because his brain stopped functioning altogether. That sweet and comfortable warmth he was feeling only a moment ago has vanished now, leaving it's place to a cold worry. Fear. Anger. Heartbreak.

His mind doesn't want to bring out the pieces together. No, he wants to refuse and deny everything. He certainly doesn't want to accept the fact Cid Raines is an l'Cie.

"Let me..." Raines' voice pulls him back to reality. "Let me explain. Rygdea, please."

Rygdea lets go of that hand. It is only the instinct of a well trained soldier to reach for the weapon on the nightstand and point it at his lover's face. He sits up and shifts, so he is now straddling on Raines' stomach.

The man under him puts no fight, prefers lying down there, only covering the brand with his other hand.

"You fuckin' lied to me!" Rygdea almost roars, keeping the barrel pointed to Raines' face. 

Raines swallows hard, but never breaks off the eye contact. "I never-"

"Shut up!" Rygdea doesn't want to hear it. He feels utterly betrayed, defeated and humiliated. He has been trusting this man with his life for a long time. He even fell in love with him like an idiot. He wanted to spend the rest of his life with him and...

He has been played like a fool.

"I'm not your enemy, Rygdea." Raines insists, tone perfectly calculated. "I won't fight you. Please put that down."

But Rygdea doesn't. 

A tear drop falls down his cheek, his trigger finger twitching. He really wishes this is a nightmare he can wake up from any moment.

"I'm still the man you love." Raines continues and Rygdea doesn't even know what to say anymore. He feels so numb, all shattered inside.

"And I love you, too." Raines confesses, which makes Rygdea's breath hitch. "I'm sorry I wasn't as perfect as you imagined me to be."

Rygdea laughs at that. It is a bitter one. All this time he kept thinking Raines is the most perfect human being in the world. And the truth is so fucking hilarious.

"What next?" Rygdea snorts and wipes his eyes with the back of his free hand. "You gonna propose me to save your ass?"

"I thought you already proposed and I said yes."

Rygdea groans, feeling his heart clenching inside. He doesn't even know why he feels so turned on by this. But Raines already notices that, wraps his branded hand on his length and starts stroking him. He shouldn't even allow that, but Rygdea keeps surprising himself.

"I'm not a monster, Rygdea." Raines whispers in that silky tone. "I'm the same man you have known for years. Nothing has to change in between us."

Once Rygdea is fully hard, he pushes himself back to settle in between Raines' long legs. Then he puts his weapon away to grab the l'Cie's ankles, pushing them to his shoulders, folding the other man in two. In the same moment, he slides easily into Raines' slick heat and starts fucking him in earnest.

Their coupling is fast and aggressive, when compared to their previous sessions. Rygdea hits his orgasm after Raines starts clenching around his length greedily. Once he shoots his load deep into the l'Cie's ass, he quickly pulls back and flips the other over, so Raines lies on his stomach. With the pair of handcuffs he grabs from the nightstand, he secures Raines' wrists behind and gets off the bed.

"I have to report this and turn you in." Rygdea says coldly, looking at how pearly fluid runs down from Raines' abused hole and coats his balls.

"Why can't you trust me?" Raines asks in between harsh panting, no longer sounding as silky. He still hasn't recovered.

Rygdea is already making to the door, weapon in hand. "Why didn't you tell me earlier?!" He frowns. "Were you even going to tell me?"

Raines swallows hard and sighs tiredly against the sheets. "How could I?" He looks so vulnerable. He sounds so vulnerable. It almost makes Rygdea to rush to Raines and hug him until he feels better.

"Would you react differently?"

Raines may have a point in his head. But Rygdea just gives him a cold glare. "I would trust you."

He leaves the bedroom, locks the door and goes to take a shower.

...

It is around midnight, when Rygdea unlocks the bedroom door and slips in. He finds Raines lying on the bed in the same position. By now all the semen on his ass, chest and thighs is dried, being glued to the sheets beneath him.

"I know it's too much to ask..." Raines says with a low tone, almost sounds broken. "But can I have some dignity? I wish to clean up and change into fresh clothes before they come for me."

Rygdea doesn't say anything and helps Raines out of the bed, leading him to the bathroom. There is still no fight coming from the l'Cie and Rygdea is pretty sure they can be overly powerful. If Raines wants, he can easily break those cuffs apart and make a run.

"Thank you." The taller man murmurs.

Rygdea sighs and tugs at the handcuffs, then unlocking them. "I didn't report anything." He says after his ever growing silence. He can see Raines trying to look at him over his shoulder.

"I don't even know what's going on anymore." Rygdea knows he sounds confused. He really is. "But I know one thing. I'm not giving up on you."

Raines turns at him with that serious expression he usually wears in meetings. Rygdea doesn't allow him to speak yet. He isn't done speaking.

"I know you aren't some evil monster. You are you." Rygdea looks up to the other man in the eye, not even blinking once. "I'm sorry I treated you roughly. I was taken off guard and didn't know what to do."

Raines places his hands on his shoulders in a comforting fashion. "It was a lot to digest. I'm not mad."

The Captain nods. "I still want to be with you, if you have me. But you need to tell me everything. No more lies. No more secrets. If you aren't honest with me, how can I keep supporting you?"

Raines is smiling so warmly, Rygdea feels like a fool. Thankfully, the taller man leans down to kiss him, so he doesn't need to speak anymore.

"No more secrets. I promise." Raines says in between kisses.

Rygdea helps Raines to wash up, then they spend the rest of the night talking about l'Cie and Raines' focus. Rygdea knows hard days are waiting for them. But together they can get over it.


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is the final chapter to this story. I don't believe anyone will be reading this far since this isn't a popular pairing and the fandom is rather inactive. If you do, I hope you enjoy. :)

A month passes.

Everything goes down the hill for everyone. Rygdea believes he gets the butt of the worst, because this isn't what he planned.

His lover sits on the Primarch seat with an empty look in his eyes, watching the destruction from the large window panel. He is trying to cling to whatever left of himself, asking Rygdea for mercy.

"You were right." Raines' voice is silky, yet Rygdea knows him better to notice that strained edge. There is a fight going on in him. "You should have pulled the trigger long time ago."

Isn't this the perfect dilemma?

"End it now." Raines' voice gets lower, as he starts losing whatever control he has.

Rygdea's weapon is pointed at his lover's temple, which pulls no reaction from the Primarch. So he really is an empty puppet now. All the things they promised each other has been a waste. They were so foolish to think they could overcome everything. Rygdea was an idiot to think love could win in the end.

He wins nothing.

His trigger finger twitches, ready to pull and put an end for once for all. He can give Raines the peace he seeks, become a great hero figure in this war. But it isn't that easy. Nothing is ever easy. 

He takes the selfish route and turns at his men. "We take him a prisoner."

Two soldiers make their moves toward Raines, grab him from arms and cuff his wrists together. The Primarch has no fight, shows no resistance to his arrest. He doesn't even look at Rygdea, but the Captain can see how empty that expression is.

...

Raines stays locked up in a base they manage to take from the enemy, stuffed in a tiny prison cell. Dressed in simple prison garbs, he sits on the small bed, hands resting on his thighs.

Since he is labeled as a dangerous criminal, they don't allow any visitors until things cool down. But Rygdea is an exception. The Captain visits him daily to try engaging a conversation. But Raines is never responsive. 

It is heartbreaking to see how his lover transformed into a lifeless doll. He breathes and eats, but his soul is gone. Whatever is manipulating him probably gave up on Raines and left him to his miserable fate. That is death sentence. Once the war is over, Raines will surely get that for all his crimes.

"You are a liar, you bastard." Rygdea huffs bitterly at Raines. He fails to have any eye contact. Does Raines even know he is here?

"You convinced me you are strong. You promised me to defeat your fate." Rygdea is probably speaking to the walls here, but he doesn't care. He has to say his mind.

"Do you even know how scared I was, when you were announced to be dead?" His voice hitches, but there is no reaction coming from the prisoner.

"Fuck..." Rygdea silently curses and slams his hand against the wall. "If you think I'll give up on you that easily, think again."

For a moment he believes he sees Raines' finger twitching, but he is most likely imagining things.

...

One day everything is over. 

The war takes on a sharper turn and they win. There isn't a victory to celebrate. After all the loss they suffer, there is nothing to feel victorious about. Cocoon is a mess. Everything has to be rebuilt. They have to start over.

Rygdea feels responsible to help, give his full strength to people. But as a soldier, his time is over. It may be the time to retire and go find himself a small place to spend the rest of his time. He is still young, but he just feels overly tired.

There is no date for Raines' trial, but he is aware it will come soon. So this is probably the last time he is seeing his ex-Commander. He has to bid farewell and move on, disappear in the world and cherish all the good memories they made. He just needs to erase the bad ones.

Yes, he can do that.

"I'm sorry I can't stay more." Rygdea runs a hand through his hair and looks at the lying figure on the small bed. He can't see Raines' expression from here, but there isn't much to see. He most likely doesn't even hear Rygdea at all. But the Captain owes him this much.

"I can't bear to see you die again." It is heartbreaking to say this, but there is nothing he can do. Raines failed. Rygdea failed.

"I'll... I'll just-" Rygdea freezes in mid sentence, when he sees Raines moving his hands in a fashion he hasn't in a long time. He is spreading his fingers and examining his palms, then the back of his hands. The Captain feels like someone punched him in the guts, as he spots the branded hand.

The l'Cie brand is gone.

Then that familiar silky voice reaches his ears. "Rygdea?"

That lump in Rygdea's throat is suddenly gone. His heart no longer feels heavy. The melancholy he has been going through vanishes, leaving it's place to excitement and hope.

"You are back." He can't stop grinning like a fool, as he hits the lock and opens the cell door. "You are fuckin' back."

Raines is pushing himself up to a sitting position by the time Rygdea invites himself into the cell and pulls a very confused Raines into a kiss. His heart beats so fast in his chest, Rygdea wonders if it can crush his ribcage.

When he pulls back, he can feel Raines' large hand on his cheek, tender and sweet. But the look on his face is pained. Rygdea knows that too well. It is the guilt. 

"I'm sorry." Raines murmurs breathily. "All the things I've caused..."

Rygdea shakes his head. "We'll talk about this later." He grins with excitement and pulls Raines into another kiss.

"What are you-" Raines asks, as they part.

But Rygdea is already pulling the other man up to his feet. "You promised me to trust me."

Raines still looks confused, but nods.

And Rygdea breaks Raines free from the prison, knowing this is all kinds of treason. But new Cocoon doesn't need him, so he decides it's time to make his exit.

Together they disappear.

...

Months pass. Then it becomes a year.

A soft breeze touches the trees, making such soothing sounds with leaves brushing against each other. Various birds are chirping in the early morning. The sun is gentle, as it invades from the large windows, a soft yellow shade is falling onto the bed.

That is able to wake Rygdea up, making him smile and stretch his limbs lazily. But then he opens his eyes and notices he is lonely in the bed. The scent of roasted bread and tea can tell him where his missing partner is.

Pushing himself off the bed, Rygdea puts a pair of shorts on and heads for the kitchen. The house is quite small and lacks any kind of technology like the rest of the world now. There is a lack of all kinds of things these days, but Rygdea doesn't really mind that.

When he walks into the kitchen to find Raines enjoying a cup of tea with the rest of breakfast, he remembers what matters the most.

"Good morning." The taller man offers his trademark charming smile. "I made eggs the way you like."

Raines now supports a small pony tail, dressed in a shirt and a pair of soft pants. He looks gorgeous even when he looks as if he missed his sleep again.

"Woke up early?" Rygdea asks, as he approaches his partner. 

Raines gives a single nod, then sips his tea. "I had nightmares."

He has been having a lot of that since the time they escaped from the prison. Rygdea wishes he can heal him up in some magical way. But as long as Raines has a consciousness, he will have to go through this, deal with his crimes. It is the better option than being an empty shell.

Rygdea wraps his arms around Raines from behind and presses his lips to the other's temple. "I'll be with you forever, boss."

Raines closes his eyes and smiles at that. "You really need to stop calling me that." 

Rygdea chuckles and reaches for a piece of bread, munching on it happily. His front is still pressed against his partner's back. 

"But thank you." Raines puts his tea down and looks up at Rygdea over his shoulder. "Thank you for everything."

Rygdea swallows down and grins cheekily. This is one of the most perfect moments in his life.

"Always."


End file.
